


what doesn’t kill me makes me want you more

by t_hens



Series: reddie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: ‘Turns out, when you get your memories back from the last 27 years of your life, and you re-realize you’re in love with your best friend, and they are in love with you too, sex is great.’
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 329





	what doesn’t kill me makes me want you more

**Author's Note:**

> literally just some self indulgent smut 
> 
> thank you Moody for being my Reddie partner in crime <3

Turns out, when you get your memories back from the last 27 years of your life, and you re-realize you’re in love with your best friend, and they are in love with you too, sex is great.

Eddie had shown up on Richie’s doorstep, piles of suitcases at his feet and a scowl on his face. He’d barged in, dropped his bags and immediately pressed Richie to the wall and kissed him like he was in the desert and Richie’s mouth was the only source of water.

He murmured into Richie’s mouth and said the magic words, ‘_I got a divorce_’ and that’s all the motivation that it took for him to be scooping Eddie up and rushing to the bedroom.

-

Back in Derry, when Richie took Eddie to the kissing bridge to show him their initials, still fresh in the wood like they’d just been carved, it hadn’t exactly gone well. His eyes almost bugged out of his face and he gasped ‘_are you being serious?_, hands reaching instinctively for an inhaler he knew he didn’t actually need.

“Yeah,” Richie had answered, stomach full of lead and heartbreak. “I just wanted you to know.”

He had driven them back and they parted ways to pack, Eddie’s spine almost as rigid as the wooden posts that were keeping the hotel up. Richie threw his clothes into his bag dejectedly, not caring much if they landed in there or not. 

There was a quick knock on the door, and Eddie was slipping in and closing the door behind him. They stared at each other for a beat before Eddie was surging forward and kissing Richie. It was a touch too rough, uncoordinated, but it was still fantastic. Richie cupped his cheek and felt Eddie sink into it, sighing lightly.

When they broke away, Eddie slowly opened his eyes and kept Richie’s gaze for a moment before going up on his tippy toes and pressing another quick kiss to his lips before leaving the room; the door shutting sounding deafening in his now empty room.

No one heard much from Eddie after they left, except for a few random messages to the group text to let them know he’d arrived back in New York and let them know he was safe. Richie had started a dozen texts to Eddie - asking for him to come to LA, asking him what that kiss was about - but never sent any, figuring if Eddie wanted to be in New York with the carbon copy of his mother, than Richie just had to accept that. 

-

Maybe that was why Richie had felt so shocked when he’d seen who was practically beating his door down, but he was beyond that now. Eddie was laying on his bed, sprawled out and licking his lips while Richie pulled off the worn t-shirt he hadn’t changed out of for three days.

He slowly crawled on to the bed, hovering over Eddie but not touching him just yet. 

“Are you okay?” 

There was a lot that the question encompassed, but Eddie just reached down to start tugging on the button to Richie’s jeans.

“I’m great, never been better. I’m a fresh divorcee and I have the hot guy I’ve been in love with since I was twelve on top of me. Literally couldn’t be any better.”

The word ‘_love_’ bounced around his head like a pinball, but he tried his best to focus on the task at hand. He could moon over Eddie later.

Once Eddie had succeeded in undoing the button and zip, he started shoving the pants down, apparently just as eager as Richie was. He stood up so he could discard the offending items and yanked Eddie towards him, making him shriek with a surprised giggle.

“I love you,” RIchie said softly, unable to contain the words seeing Eddie’s face lit with happiness.

“I love you too, now would you please help me get my pants off? I’ve _literally_ been waiting for this moment since puberty.”

Richie did what he was told, unbuttoning and pulling his pressed khakis off, throwing them on the floor. Eddie sat up and pulled his polo shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his plain gray boxers and his socks. 

“Fuck,” Richie choked out, suddenly overwhelmed.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Eddie smirked, pressing a clothed toe into his thigh.

Richie slowly crawled into bed, body poised over Eddie’s and lowered himself slightly, keeping most weight on his elbows, but close enough that their bare chests touched.

They kissed, because that was the most Richie’s lust addled brain could handle at that very second. It didn’t take longer for hands to start to wander, gripping and touching every available inch of skin they could. 

-

Minutes later, (or possibly hours or days, Richie really couldn’t gauge time at the moment) they had both discarded their boxers and Eddie had a grip around his cock that way making it hard to breathe.

“Do you have lube? And condoms?” Eddie’s voice was high and winey, and Richie actually had to grip the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come. 

(He was about to have sex with the boy he’d been thinking about for nearly three decades, sue him.)

“Yeah - the bedside drawer.”

Eddie scrambled towards the drawer, body twisting away from Richie and giving him a wonderful view.

“Damn Spageds, I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this incredible little body,” he squeezed a handful of Eddie’s butt, “under layers of khaki and muted pastels. It should be a crime or something.”

Eddie rolled his eyes as he moved back under Richie, handing him the lube and a condom. 

“You know I’m not even that little. 5’9 is a perfectly average height, thank y-” Richie cut him off with a kiss, trying to open the lube with one hand.

Once he finally got it open, he drizzled some on his fingers. It was too much and left a wet spot on the sheets. There was crazy building in Eddie’s eyes, so Richie pressed his fingers to his rim, reveling in the way he threw his head back and moaned so loud the neighbors probably heard.

“Fuck,” Richie groaned, pressing in a little deeper and feeling the tight clenching around his fingers.

“Yeah,” Eddie breathed back, squirming a little. Richie’s fingers slid a little farther in with the movement and Eddie hiccuped with pleasure.

“Is this okay?” 

Eddie nodded vigorously, peeling his eyes open to look at Richie with his wide doe eyes and smiled. “It’s fucking incredible.”

Never in his life had Richie been told anything he was doing was ‘fucking incredible,’ especially in bed, and he lapped up the compliment, pressing kisses to Eddie’s sweet face as he pressed in another finger.

-

A few minutes later, Eddie was gasping and nodding hurriedly, “okay, okay, I’m ready.”

Richie pulled his fingers out slowly and Eddie sat up so that he could man-handle Richie into sitting against the headboard, crawling into his lap and settling himself on Richie’s thighs so he could unwrap the condom and slowly roll it down his throbbing cock.

“Is this heaven? Did I die?” He gasped, unable to keep himself from thrusting into Eddie’s fist that was smearing more lube over the tacky latex.

“If you are then I am too.” Eddie said matter of factly, shuffling closer and carefully sinking back down onto Richie’s cock.

The noise that came out of Richie’s mouth would have been mortifying if he was with anyone other than Eddie, who let out his own desperate noise. 

Eddie took his time lower and picking himself back up, back arching when he was fully sheathed and sitting snug against Richie’s thighs.

“Fuck me please,” he asked, winding his arms around Richie and tugging lightly at his mess of black curls. That was all the motivation he needed, gripping on to the sharp edge of Eddie’s hip and starting to move.

-

It was hands down the best sex Richie had ever had. And yeah, sure the physical part - the way Eddie clenched around him and sucked dark bruises onto any skin he could - was fucking amazing, but it was more than that. It was the way that Eddie smiled warmly at Richie and kissed him gently when he got too tired to keep thrusting quickly. It was the mantra of “I love you,” into Richie’s ear over and over.

“Close,” Richie said. He’d been on the brink almost since they started but he really, really wanted to make Eddie come first.

He started stroking Eddie’s cock quickly, palm still slick with lube, making the movement much smoother. Eddie practically screamed and stilled, clenching so hard around Richie’s cock that it was almost painful. Distantly he could feel Eddie coming down and feel the pool of come on his fist and stomach, but his own release followed almost instantly.

-

Later, after they had cleaned up and were both dressed in Richie’s boxers and old t-shirts, Eddie backed up until Richie’s front covered his back and his arms were wrapped securely around his waist.

“I think I like LA,” Eddie said quietly, eyes already closed.

“Is LA code for ‘Richie’s sweet love making?’”

He received an elbow to the stomach, but he didn’t even care. He was ready to spend the rest of his life getting elbowed as long as it was Eddie’s.


End file.
